User blog:Silkworm Bot/Chrysandthe...Ruby?
A little story of a dumb, yellow Chrysoberyl and her surprisingly calm Ruby owner. Wanted to show the second reason Chrys says she hates Rubies OTHER than the reason stemming from her "OMG-Rube-Is-The-Coolest-Person-Ever-We-HAVE-To-Be-Best-Friends" phase. -------- A yellow Chrysoberyl gulped as she saw the wide array of Ice Cream Opals, shivering as she took one step to the other. Her former owner, a Dravite tourmaline, had no use for her, and she knew it meant she needed a new owner. Oh, how she hated the entire thing. Being beaten for someone else's stress was not a good job, she found. She sighed and flinched as a purple Gem sneered at her, putting fear throughout her entire body. The young Chrysoberyl could only hope to think of what she DIDN'T want to be owned by. Cat's Eyes, Calcites, Magnetites, Diamonds, she heard Snow gems could be cruel, Tro- Her thought train stopped as she heard the name. "Ruby, Facet 7H, cut 8OL." 'A Ruby? That's new', the small Gem thought. 'A green Chrysoberyl told me they get angry, but they barely do serious harm, so that's good...' A door was opened, and she flinched again, before seeing a surprisingly genuine and benevolent face look towards her, which shocked her, since usually they're angry at getting her, or at best, smiling evilly at the thought of beating her. She smiled back, and held the Ruby's hand, before walking away with her ----- For the past few months, Chrys felt amazing, and for once, an equal. She could never remember a time the Ruby beat her, if there was one. In fact, she was rarely angry at all, which made Chrys curse herself for thinking she would be so. They would often simply walk and talk to eachother, especially near the lake that Chrys had never seen before, but now liked a lot. Every single second spent with her made Chrys feel something she had never felt before, and made her confused at why she had it. She had never felt the way for Ruby as for anyone, or anything, not even the Chrysoberyls she slept in the kindergarten with, and it made her guilty not knowing it. That night, instead of going straight to sleep, Chrys started talking to a Chrysoberyl that was near her stall, and asked: "Chrysoberyl?" "Yes?", the tired Gem responded. "If a Gem feels...a deep liking, that makes her blush and happy...what is it called?" The other Gem groaned. "Love. Now go to sleep." 'Love?', Chrys thought, before going to sleep as well. ------ Chrys and Ruby met at the lake that next day, as usual. Chrys stared at the red Gem, blushing. "What's up?", Ruby asked, making Chrys jump a bit. "Well...", Chrys asked, staring at her. "I...I want to tell you..." "Yeah?", Ruby laughed, smiling at her. Silence began again, before Chrys responded a few minutes later. "I...I'm in love with you, Ruby." Ruby only stared at her for a few minutes, her face hinted with a slight disgust, and ran away. After realizing what happened, and sobbing for a minute, Chrys ran away from Ruby, as well Years Later... Chrys hugged Flower, sobbing in joy as she had not run away from the yellow Gm, despite admitting her love. "Thank you...", she cried beneath her breath. Category:Blog posts